stars sweet seventeen on earth
by fireheart12
Summary: starfire's birthday is coming up and when tamarenian friends show up to celebrate a lovtflourg for it, robin's gonna have some problems trying to win over her heart. first tt story no flames please.
1. friends i have the most joyous news

**Quick note: I don't really know that much about Star fire's past so bare with me through this story and this is my first teen titan's story so may be a little choppy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans if I did, they would be making a season six.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What in the heck is a lovtflourg?

"Friends I have the most joyous news!" Starfire exclaimed happily, as she burst through the titan's common room doors to see all her friends and fellow titans.

"What's up little lady?" cyborg asked as he put Beast boy's and his graphic car racing game on pause.

"The tamarenian council just sent me a transmit ion they have agreed to give me a lovtflourg" she replied as she clapped her hands together a few times. Her bright smile never leaving her face as she kept her gleaming dark green eyes open.

_She is so adorable today_. robin thought as he stared at her.

. Today was Friday and after some begging and pleading from cyborg and Beastboy the hard working leader agreed to make every Friday a casual Friday. It had become a day when all the titans could change from their uniforms into something simpler. Which was still a challenge for cyborg but he did his best by putting on a massive sweatshirt.

Starfire had caught robin's attention by wearing a purple sundress. It had spiraled down her body on to her hips as it held her glowing orange skin and figure perfectly. There at her hips, it gently left her figure in a slight way to sway as she moved and spun. The straps on tied in tight, small bows. As the front of came down into a pointed v that did not show too much, just as she wanted it to look. The straps happened to be a soft lilac changing from the deep purple of her dress. On her tiny feet were pink tie up sandals that raised her up an inch or so. Around her body was a soft sent of raspberries that the boy wonder couldn't resist taking in. Today she had curled the two front pieces of her hair into large ringlets. The soft pieces had always seemed to fall away from the rest of her flowing wave of red hair that was now falling down her back. Her shiny wave of hair happened to go all the way, down to the small of her back. Coming out of his dazed trance robin made a decision to ask on his confusion.

"So um star this lovtflea…loflog… This thing that you can have is what?"

"oh friends it is most glorious it is like a how do you say.." she paused she tipped both of her slim index fingers together while she thought of the right words, " oh yes that Is the it, it's similar to your sweet of the sixteen except it comes on our birthday when we are seventeen earth years."

"But Starfire aren't you just sixteen, you came to earth when you were fourteen and the titans have been established for two years." raven commented just coming into the discussion.

Star fire's cheeks turned a deep red, "well friends you see it is merely three or four weeks till my birth of days.

"What! Dude you should have said so." Beastboy said pretending to be hurt as he stood up. "I needed time to put up decorations and get you an awesome one of a kind 'girls love the pointy ears' t-shirt, they're a specialty from my fan club." he finished as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean your fan club of you and silkie." raven said dryly, causing robin and cyborg to laugh.

"Hey I'll let you know theirs tons of girls who would love to go out on a date with me." Beastboy complained.

"That friends is not even the best part!" Starfire went on trying to stop her friends fighting.

"What else is there dude?" Beastboy asked taking a break from the bickering battle that he was currently loosening against raven.

"My brothers will be coming." her smile on her face seemed to grow ten times bigger.

"But little lady I thought it was only you and blackfire." cyborg said out of pure confusion.

"Well no I do have an older brother and a younger one to, they were studying on different plants together till one of them took the throne but the second they heard I would be having a lovtflourg they did the flying all the way here."

"Wait a minute, Starfire to fly here." raven brought up as she put down her herbal tea that she had just made in the kitchen.

" well if that's ok," she started out as she looked down, her gaze soon shoot back up and her voice got a lot louder, " but do not do the worrying my friends I can tell them not to do the coming and cancel it right away." she said hastily.

"Now hold on titans, we've all meant Beastboy old team, raven's dad, and even cyborg's grandmother, don't you think we owe it to star to let her visit her brothers that have been over ten light years away." Robin brought up as he went over to star who stood on the side of the sofa and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah sure rob were all ok with meeting star's family but what about your family?" cyborg said with a smirk.

"That's not important right now." robin said hastily as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "right now we should all meet star's family."

"Yeah sure dude." Beastboy added as he stood next to cyborg, both looking like they did when they teased robin about Starfire being his girlfriend.

"So Starfire when are your family flying in?" raven jumped in in here usual monotone voice when robin looked at her with a hopeful look to change the subject. With a sigh, she took his hint.

"The ships of their's are all ready on the way on the way friend raven isn't it most glorious!" Starfire replied as she clapped her hands together and jumped up in the air.

"Hey little lady your brothers are taking more than one ship?"

"Well you … um see they may have done the inviting for more then just them."

"Dude awesome now we can all play video games together, even raven!" Beastboy yelled as he held up a controller.

"You are not gluing my hands to the controller again!" raven yelled through clenched teeth as she pointed an acussing finger at Beastboy. Nearby her robin's compouter screen cracked in half.

"Friends this is glorious they will be here soon." Starfire said in a happy tone as she placed her arms around her friends and her self in between her two friends to break up a beginning fight.


	2. they should be here soon

Chapter 2

So you're them.

"Oh they should be the here, here is where they should be by the now." Starfire mumbled to herself as she quietly paced back and forth holding her hands together tightly and look down at the titans cold grey cement ground. While she was all alone in the common room, it felt like a ghost town to her as she only heard herself. It had been two days since Starfire had giving her friends the happy news of her sweet seventeen. Today the whole tower smelt sushi and ice cream, not a very good pair. The sent was coming from Star fire's pudding of happiness. She had cooked three bowls of it for her tamarenian friends and servants to eat.

Starfire was not in her over overjoyed happy mood. Her tamarenian family was four hours late. She had told the titans once that she had believed them to be dead in a ship crash that was until they made it home. Therefore, those being late only made her more nervous.

Robin on the other hand was just getting out his hot shower wondering if his star was still pacing. That's were he had very reluctantly left her this morning after finishing his sweet blueberry pancakes for breakfast. He had offered some to her but she refused to eat until her family got to the tower.

_Wait a minute. Did I call her my star?_ He questioned himself as he got a warm red towel out and wrapped it around his wet pineapple smelling skin. That smell, that smell had always been his favorite. He still did not now why but something about it made him attracted to it. Discarding his thoughts on fruit scents, he looked into a foggy glass mirror. To his right he grabbed a yellow cloth that smelt as new as the day he had bought it. The soft fabric tickled his gloveless hands as he wiped it along the mirror to see his reflection of his blue eyes. This was the only time he took off his mask. Around his eyes was a light outline of where the black fabric had been. Robin sighed at his reflection as he set the cloth on the marble counter. This boy wonder would much rather be staring into a red haired aliens eyes. He Swore up and down that anyone could drown into those soft eyes. They seemed to be so caring and full of life. To be truthful they were one of one of his favorite f favorite features of hers, the one of many.

Not realizing it, he had put on his mask, made his way to his bed and opened up his dresser. There was his well-kept secret. In the drawer, he shuffled through clothes and socks. Finally, he reached the bottom of the drawer that looked to be endless. From there he pulled out a wood picture frame. Inside it was a medium size picture of star leaning against Robin's r-cycle just as she had when Cyborg and the team had visited titans east, defeated Brother Blood and where ready to head home. While she leaned against it she flashed a bright smile as the blinding grey flash hit her frame. One of her long arms was on the seat of the r-cycle the other was holding up a peace sign. This special picture was what star had given Robin for his birthday, a cruel joke from Cyborg and Beast Boy. They had purposely told her that they way to tell a person you were his friend was to send him a less than appropriate picture on his birthday. Still being her first year on earth Starfire nervously said yes to it. Luckily, before it could happen, Raven found out, she had put a stop to it the minute she found out. Star's had only one problem after it, which was it was three days before Robin's birthday and because of the whole picture dilemma she had yet to get him a present. Another one of her best girlfriends was more than happy to help her that was of course Bumblebee. She gave Star the idea to send out another picture that was more modest and that was how Robin got this picture in his hands now.

"Hey Rob get out here! I think I see a ship coming in." Cyborg yelled outside of Robin's door.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." Robin replied as he quickly as he stuffed the princess's picture into his drawer.

As raven and he entered the common room it was like nothing they had ever seen before. The whole place had been cleaned. Leaving all of the room spotless, not a speck in sight. Inside the room was a streamer saying, "welcome alien friends". All around them were light purple and green flags in a row hanging straight across from each other.

In the middle of the room stood two titan boys. Both looking sheepish and straight at the floor. Quietly Beast Boy dug his toes into the grey carpet shaking his ankle a little bit to create a slow motion as his hands fiddled with each other behind his back. Cyborg on the other hand was quite sure about their idea. Flashing his friends a big smile as they entered the room he held up his mechanic arm as if to unveil something as the astonished looks grew on their faces.

"Whoa guys! You did all this?" Robin asked as he moved through the room in as slow place, his head never leaving the view of the decorations.

"Yep dude, I set the blueprints and grass stain here flew up and put them up."

"Wow Beast Boy I never knew you had the compassion to do something like this for Star." Raven said in her usual monotone, she came over to stand beside him and enjoy the view from a far.

A sly smirk formed on Beast Boys face as he heard her comment, "Hey I have many sides to my self Rae… and extremely sexy is one of them." He playfully nudged her in the side.

Looking unfazed Raven rolled her eyes and with a swish of her wrist sent a pot possessed by black energy at him. He ducked just in time to have it pass by his head, almost colliding with it by an inch or so.

"Hey what gave you the idea for green and purple?" Robin asked as if he hadn't heard what the others were saying at all.

"Well you know man, when star was going to marry that crazy green blob thing and I went looking for the crews with bb here I had time to explore the whole palace looking for them."

"We found out that the whole thing was decorated in these colors!" Beast Boy added in.

"So I thought we should make it a little more you know homey for them."

"Good plan guys, but by the way has anyone seen star?" Robin asked as he finally stopped roaming the room.

All three titans shock there heads. "I haven't seen her since I took a shower, this morning."

"So Robin what exactly were you to doing before you took a shower?" Cyborg asked with that all too familiar smirk placed across his lips. Beside him Beast Boy had turned around and put his hands on his shoulders while making kissing sounds towards the group.

"That doesn't matter now," raven said dully as she pulled Robin back by his elbows from beating his friends up. "Just go check the roof, you two always seems to get up there during the day."

With one final sigh Robin let himself calm down as he headed for the door.

"Don't going looking for your girlfriend to long boy wonder." Cyborg pointed out to get another rise out of Robin.

"Just go." Raven commanded as she placed a light hand over her friend's mouth to shut him up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok new chapter, I think it went rather well. I tried to put all of your advice from my reviews into it but if there's still a problem with something just tell me. Thank for the reviews and the next one will be coming soon. Along with some cliffhangers for endings. ****J Till next time thanks for reading.**


	3. blue berry pancakes

**Ok this might suck but I kind of wanted to delay the arrival. Thanks for all the reviews and you guys rock!**

**Anyway on with it… oh and thoughts are **_**italic**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Welcome alien friends!

The crisp summer breeze ran through her auburn red hair. As it danced and played in the wind. Her chest rose and fell as she gave a heavy sigh. Today was the day. Yet they were not here that only made her worry more.

"Hey Star what are you doing up here?"

She knew that voice all to well; it could only be robin. As always, he would show up to check up on her. This happened every time she went up to the roof.

"Nothing friend Robin I was just enjoying the view." She explained as she gently rose up to tuck her knees to her body, then she wrapped her arms around them.

"You know you can get a pretty good view of the landing dock from here." Robin said as he sat down next to her. He of course knew the real reason she was looking so intently from the roof (A/n I have no idea if they have that but hey imagination is good)

"Oh friend Robin I am so worried!" she said with concern in her voice as she ducked her head into her legs more.

Robin sighed as he looked over on to his friend and secret love. He had never seen her so desperate, so concerned, so worried. Worst of all the thing he loved the most about her had disappeared, which was of course her million-watt smile. Robin had sworn up and down that that smile would lighten up any room and dare he say it his heart.

"Look Star they might just be a day late, it happens to every one that flies to earth …err …I'm mean I think."

He quickly finished his statement to resolve from getting any further embarrassment.

_Why is it so hard for me to think when I'm around her? _Robin literally shook his head of the comment that popped into it. Seeing him made Starfire give a small fit of giggles when she looked up from her long legs.

Aside from the small frown on his face as he looked out on to the sea, Robin couldn't be happier. He had brought back her smile and happiness. This happened to be hard to do Starfire rarely ever got into a gloomy mood. So bringing her back from one could take rather a lot of hard work.

"Hey I promise you they will show up sooner or later, it's only right after breakfast time star. You have to give them a little more time than that don't you think?"

Starfire gave a small sigh before answering; after all, he did have a point. "I believe you are right my friend I shall restrain from my worrying."

Hearing her words she used caused him to have a laugh. _Sometimes she can be well… Impossibly cute when she talks_.

Causley after some minutes Starfire rose up and began to head to the door with Robin at her trail as soon as he noticed she left. He had been too lost in thought about her being adorable to really notice, that they hadn't said a word to each other. The alien princess stopped full tilt before she put her gloved hand on the doorknob and turned around to face the masked boy.

"Friend Robin may I do the asking to if it is too late to take you up on that offer to have the blue of the berry pancakes?"

With a small chuckle Robin replied, "of course not come down stairs with me to the kitchen and I'll heat some up."

"Oh, thank you friend that shall be most glorious!" Starfire said as she gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

Aside from the pain and lack of air, Robin rather enjoyed it this time. It was a chance to be wrapped up in her arms with no one around to laugh about it or roll their eyes at the sight.

:p-----------------------Later in the kitchen-----------------------------:p

"Ok and one… Two … Three."

With a flick of his wrist robin raised the pan in his hands up and gave a very unsuccessful try to flip the pancake that he had in his silver pan into the air. This just happened to be his fourth try at it and it was amusing Starfire to no end. With that, robin's fourth try to flip a pancake went down the drain. Just as soon as his wrist was raised, the floppy pancake fell off the side of his pan.

"I swear it will happen next time."

"But friend robin you have said that the last three times and I am almost the finished with the serving of the pan of cakes you gave my earlier." Starfire teased him from across the counter as she put her fork in her hand and took another bite from the mustard soaked pancakes.

"Hey I'm getting the hang of it and besides if I spill more of them your can put some of the ones on the counter into your pudding of happiness." he finished with a sly grin as he looked up into her emerald pools.

"Friend robin there is something that is doing the confusion to me."

At her words robin looked up from the batter, he was pouring.

"Hmm really, what is it?"

"Well you see friend…," she paused as she again looked for the right words finally she decided to just come out with it, "why are you so the open to me now? Do you not recall last week when you stayed locked in your room and shut the door in my face when I offered for you to partake in a trip to the park with my self?"

Of course robin remembered and all to well at that. He couldn't stand to think of how much he made her hurt by shutting her out. He was getting sick of how he would lock him self in his room for a long period. This happened every time an old villain got a new plan or a new villain came up. He hated himself for it, he always knew he got way to over obsessed at times. But last week he wasn't in his room to find out what an evil mastermind was up to, or even do paper work. The real reason robin wouldn't

Tell star weather he wanted to or not. The real reason was she of course. Over the last week he had been having a hard time to resist the urge to hold her and kiss her senseless. Most of the time she made him lose some he lost some control and that most of all scared him. Because of course robin loved being in control of his actions. Therefore, when he couldn't control his need last week he locked himself away to save himself in some how.

"Um friend Robin…,"

Star fire's voice brought him back to reality. He had again become to wrapped up in his thoughts over that certain girl.

"W well you see …um s star… I, "he paused to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment from his cherry red blush. This was not the manly thing to do in front of your secret cruse! First, he felt as though he was stuttering like an idiot. Second all, he was just a six-teen-year old male.

_do all guys have such a hard time talking to their crushes? _Robin stopped the thought right then and then remember the she should be a friend and a team mate of course.

Even though he hated to emit it though, she was all he ever thought of in his private time and this was defiantly more than a best friend situation.

"Yes?" Starfire gently pressed him to say more.

"I guess that… w wanted to make last week up to you." he stopped ashamed of how stupid that just sounded. "and I wanted to you know… Make you feel better, since you always seem to cheer me up."

"so your are doing all this for me?" Starfire asked cheerfully as she clasped her hands together by her heart.

_well here goes nothing now or never._ robin thought to himself as he took a deep breath a prepared to say the four words that would change his life. " well you see star I actually l.."

He was cut short by Starfire taking in a quick gasp as she looked over to her side. Robin followed her gaze and then he himself became more worried. Right outside of the titans huge windows was a great silver ship head straight for the middle of titans tower and it didn't look like it would change it's path.


	4. meet my brothers friend robin!

**Author quick note:** **sorry this took so long I could not find the right words to put into this chapter after how terrible the third one was. I hope that this is better but anyway on with the show and thank you to all that reviewed. Another quick note I know her younger brothers name is wildfire in other fics but I like the name I choose :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans… Wish I did… But I don't :D**

**:P………………………………...........:P**

Chapters 4 meet my brothers!

Instinctively Robin got his boo-staff out and took his arms over Starfire to protect her. He knew she could her self but he wasn't in the mood to take any chances. Star fire's fragile body however seemed much calmer against robin and his panting like breath. She causally ducked down, while robin waited for the impact to come to the titan's tower but it never did.

Robin's masked eyes looked up to see the mighty silver ship hastily turn sideways and sweep against the titans tower's long length horizontally. It created a loud shake to the tower as it passed, like a broom on the floor. Robin was sure the other Titans would loom quickly into the common once the earthquake like shake ended. As soon as the ship finished its path robin sprouted up with Starfire at his side. A huge smile formed on her face as the titan's tower again shook from above as something very large hit the roof.

"Friend Robin they have arrived isn't it most glorious!"

"Starfire what do you mean they're h…"

He never really has to finish his sentence though because as soon as it started Starfire grabbed his green gloved hand by the wrist a promptly hovered him up onto to the roof.

The masked leader couldn't hold off from the chance of gazing over Starfire as she flew in front of him, while still holding his hand.

_Raspberries, its raspberries this time. _Robin thought to himself as the intoxicating smell hit his nose as she swiftly dragged him around the many corianders of the titan's tower, all the way up to the long twisting grey stairway that lead up to the titan's roof. There she stopped and released her hold on robins green wrist. She stopped then for a minute as she hastily pulled her hair down to the front of her shoulder and straightened out her skirt. As soon as she thought she looked presentable she took robin's wrist again, not giving him time to ask any sort of question that may have popped into the boy wonder's mind about the situation at that moment.

As soon as they got close to the door, robin could hear distant chatter and I didn't sound very happy. Robin couldn't understand quite what the mysterious voices were saying. He guessed it was tamarenian words only because it sounded much as the sayings Starfire used around the house.

In a rough matter robin was tossed up the stairs by the alien princess up to the door swelling on the top of the tall stairway and pulled through it. His eye's widened as they finally reached their destination. There was an extremely large ship that shined brightly in the sun, had about three people exiting out of it there were two boys however, which were already out of the ship and happened to be playfully bantering with each other.

"If you could actually fly this ship then maybe we wouldn't have almost hit this unusually shaped building." one of the boys accused. He had long red hair just past his shoulders and light green eyes. The one next to him looked somewhat similar. His bright red hair went just down over his ears he happened to have a forest green color of eyes and from how he was about an inch or so shorter than the other man caused robin again guessed he was he younger.

"Oh so now it's my fault you were to _preoccupied _staring at your girl to care where I was steering." robin noticed the way the younger persons eyes seemed to sparkle as he teased the other on and on.

A shy grin swept across the longhaired boy as the other man crossed his arms, knowing he had a point and he had won. With that one sentence though he spoke in English, for some odd reason.

"I was not staring," he said as he pointed an accusing finger at the other. Him also switching his native tongue to English.

"Brothers when did you learn the eng of the lish?" Starfire hesitantly asked as she walked closer to the pair. Leaving robin to step a little back and wait to be introduce or at least find out what was going on.

"Oh yeah we picked it up some time ago on the Lousjump plant, when so me earthen explores where there," the older one responded causally not even looking over to Starfire as he answer the question. "Now worst of all we have to go down there and introduce ourselves not knowing if were in the right place or how to find kori." he defiantly didn't realize that Starfire was right beside him.

The younger man and Starfire began to laugh and robin couldn't help it even he started to chuckle from his far off distant ice of the group.

"Whoa!" he said, as he looked over to Starfire, just finding out he would most certainly not have to look for his sister anywhere to far.

" when in the heck did you get here?!" the younger one of the group rushed up to Starfire giving her one the usual bone crushing hugs. The ones that Starfire usually gave to the others.

She squeezed as tightly as usual as she responded, "brothers I got here some short time ago. You just simply did not notice."

" oh, I think I would have noticed you look at you you've gotten so big I simply can't believe it." it was the older mans turn to get a hug as he swooped in beside star and took her attention away from the other tamarenian man.

"But brothers it has not been that long has it?"

Star fires question knocked robin back to earth. No wonder why he had felt like he knew these two they were star's family of course! Why hadn't he seen the resemblance before, the same thick tamarenian accent, the red and hair and those green eyes. Of course they were related.

"Can you really blame him kori I mean the last time he and I saw you, you were just leaning how to walk." another voice came from the distance this one soft and warm. A woman's figure stepped out of the shadows where it had been. Robin remembered her as one of the aliens getting off the ship.

She had dark brunette curls that went down to her shoulders. They were almost red but not quite. She had something on that resembled a bathing suit. It had all the regular things on star suit, things such as the, breast plate, the hand gloves, and the tall boots. But her outfit was not a skirt at the bottom and I joined in at her stomach just above her belly button. There the two top and bottom pieces of fabric latched on to a small ring, made of something that looked close to iron.

"Oh, my x'hal, Dipfire is it really you?" Starfire asked with tears in her eyes.

"The one and only." she replied as Starfire flew up to her and gave another one of those bone crushing hugs.

As he got a closer look by stepping towards the group more, robin saw that the older man and the young woman Starfire were embracing looked to be just about two or three years older than them. Also giving him a nice view of the first person Starfire had hugged. He only happened to be a year or a couple months at least younger than Starfire.

Not only did heading towards the group give him a better chance to see stars friends I also got him noticed. Right now though robin wasn't sure he wanted to be. Suddenly all eyes turned to him as he gave a nervous wave and rubbed him back of his neck.

"Kori who's this?" the older man asked as he began to looked robin up and down as he smiled warmly.

"Tamarenian friends I must introduce you to my best earth friend robin." Starfire quickly left the girls side and flew over to him making him more comfortable.

"Nice to meet buddy." the younger man said as he gave Robin a death hug, tighter than Starfire actually.

Robin also got a hug from the girl Starfire called dipfire, and a handshake from the older person.

"So very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot from Galfore about how you save my little sis." he said as he shock Robins hand with such ferocity that robin feared to would fall off by the way his body shook.

"Sorry," he apologized after he let go and Robin held on to his own wrist, "forget my own strength some times."

"Its fine really don't worry about it." Robin said with a nervous laugh as he moved his wrist around more to get feeling into it.

"Brothers! Now that you have meant Robin you must meet my other friends, the teen titans." Starfire added as she began to smile a huge smile again.

As if on cue here entered the rest of the Titans. They happened to look different though. Ok different is an understatement for what the group saw the rest of the team looking like, as they burst through the tower roof doors.

----------------------------------

Next chapter you'll find out what they look like. not that anyone cares bt for the ones who happen to do you will. Thanks XD and that's all for now. Also I am sorry about not updating this in for ever. School testing is really terrible and on top of that I'm sick with a flu. So with all the time on my hands from being sick maybe I can give you a new chapter that you want to read sooner.


	5. the whole group of us

**Ok so it took a while for the inspiration to come for this chapter but I think this is good. I really liked my first chapter and the others but not blue berry pancakes so much. Anyway, if you noticed I changed my summary I think this fits better. I hope that this chapter will help you with the brother's personalities. So enough with my babbling and lets get this show on the road! Because I know you are all wondering what the other, titans look like. XD. Thank you reviewers! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: the whole group of us.

Shocking was the only word robins head could come up with as he stared at the other titans. Sure unmoral things happened to them on a regular basis, they were teen superheroes, but not really like… This.

It seemed that they had been so caught up in getting to the roof to stop the intruders not knowing they were star's family. They had not even cared what they looked like.

Cyborg had a tree similar to the one Beast Boy had used for a bathroom when Starfire had her transformation stuck in his left leg. He was hopping along tree and all. Not only did he have his own personal garden but also there were three strips of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Raven, who was standing right next to him, happened to be soaked in something that smelt like, What was that herbs? She was soaked from the cloak down and her hair frazzled. As you looked down you could see that to the right of her at the end of her cloak a large spot looked burnt as though it had be on fire. Beast Boy … Well Beast Boy had toilet paper wrapped around his left arm. Not only that a toilet seat was rung around his neck.

"Titans what happened to you guys?" robin ordered as he stepped closer to the group with his hands up in the air.

Cyborg started trying to explain what had happened to him as he swallowed his last bites of bacon he had left. "Well… there I was spending my time working on a great bacon lunch for you guys," he ignored Beast Boys protest and went on. "Out of no where this huge crash just went off and shook the tower as I put some bacon in my mouth so I ran up here and I guess I didn't see the plant cause I ran straight into it."

"What about you friend raven?"

"I was reading the tower shook and my tea spilled on me and I fell on my burning candle that set my cloak on fire, end of story." she said in her normal monotone.

"Beast Boy?" robin said as he cocked an eyebrow (A/n or rather his masked eyebrow) at the titan.

"Dude you don't even want to know what happened to me; all I can tell you is that it involved the bathroom."

"We have already done the establishing of that." Starfire said as she slightly moved her head to her shoulder. She did this whenever she got confused or was sorting something out. Robin found it completely sexy.

"Are day always like this for you?" a strange voice asked as some one came up behind him and put a hand on his caped shoulder.

Robin turned around to see who had asked him but he was cut off, as Star fire's eyes brightened up and grew larger than before.

"Trekinr'd I can't believe it's you!" Starfire examined as she flew over to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug. (A/n spell check if that is how you spell tamarenian names this one is just a guess)

By one look at the hugging two robin could already tell that he was going to hate this person. Who did he think he was coming over and just getting one of Star fire's special hugs! Only robin got those, well the titans did too.

"That's beside the point!" robin yelled in his mind or so he thought. He turned around to get unusual stares from his friends, making him realize it wasn't in fact said in his head at all.

Trekinr'd that person Starfire was hugging and robin was currently hating had one pretty much the same thing Starfire (other than the skirt) and everyone else for that matter did. The same breastplate except for them all having a different stone. Stars older brother had a light green stone; her younger brother had a dark green stone leaving star in the middle again. Trekinr'd had a purple shirt the same as the other people, other than dip fire's that came just above her bellybutton. He had on black pants relating to the rest of the tamarens who came to earth on the ship. His hair was similar to Star fires younger looking brother. Red and down to the shoulders with a slight side bang.

"Um… star… so, who is this guy?" robin asked tentatively as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh friend robin you two must meet each other, this is my best friend from tamarenian."

"So does this happen every day?" trekind'r' r said as his arm currently found his way around stars waist.

Robin felt like ripping this random tamarenains arm off for even putting it around stars waist in front of him but he restrained.

"Not all the time." he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Hey bacons still going who wants any!" cyborg yelled as he saw robin. Knowing he had to intervene before robin actually _did_ tear this mans arm off_._

"I'm up for some." stars younger brother replied. They all gave him a weird look.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders, "I like new things."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

: P in the kitchen for stars younger brothers and cyborg bacon : P

The noise from the kitchen could have woken up a sleeping city. As it seemed to be it was not just star fires family and her other friends, they had brought along about two other servants along with them. For reasons the titans, all except for Starfire, wasn't sure of why. The servants had decided to stay on the ship and clean it up until further notice.

The titans had cleaned themselves off in their separate rooms before even entering the kitchen. Raven had to stop Beast Boy for with yet another slap on the back of the head.

Starfire had currently taken a sit on their long dining room table in the beside dipfire and not that far away from raven. Trekinr'd had positioned himself in the way robin always wanted to but never dared to. One arm around star fires waist the other holding her hand, clearly shown on the table.

Having a great time with each other was cyborg, Beast Boy, And star fires younger brother. Were teaching him how to play their new racecar video game. He happened to be having a great time with the robot and the changeling, eating bacon, yelling, and laughing along with them.

Robin however had to be the party pooper. To stop him self from doing anything to trekind'r for being so close to Starfire he had busied himself up with the crime reports that he had neglected yesterday. As he leaned over on the counter, he grumbled to himself quietly about nothing he felt another warm hand tap him. Thinking it was trekind'r again, he turned around almost growling. To his surprise, however it was stars older brother, who happened to be holding back laughs as he cooked an eyebrow and said, "You ok there?"

Robin sighed and casually nodded his hand gesturing for him to take a seat next to him, as he shoved the work he had away from him.

"So why aren't you with the party?" robin asked to start a conversation.

"I like them and all but I hate to admit it. I am usually always taking care of ocean fire he's always in trouble with some one, so not really used to being that social."

"Oh sounds like me and them." robin said as his head moved towards Beast Boy and cyborg.

"Sorry I seem to be so rude today, first crashing on your roof and now not telling you who I am, I'm sky fire star fires older brother."

"You don't look that older?"

"Were about a couple months or a year or so away from each other."

"Oh, so who are the others?" robin asked getting curious,

" the tamarenian over there playing the game with your friends is ocean fire, he happens to be kori's younger brother, the girl next to kori is dipfire she's a family friend, and the one holding kori's hand is trekinr'd, also known as grassfire. He happened to have been kori's friend since his dad and my dad went in the trade business together when we were kids."

"So this kori is?"

"sorry." sky fire said as he laughed, "kori is your Starfire; kori is short for her tamarenian name koriand'r, every one just got in the habit of calling her kori or kor."

" koriand'r." robin said letting the name roll off his tongue as he stared dreamily at her, " that's really pretty." he caught himself from saying any more knowing it would lead to an endless rant about her, as bright red color formed on his neck and worked its way up.

sky fire just laughed and nodded, his next question surprised robin however.

"so how long have you been in love with her?"

Not really knowing what to say in this situation he tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. He ended up with an anostionished look on his masked face as he stared.

sky fire just smiled and nodded while hitting his shoulder to let him know he didn't mind.

"don't worry I like you, you seem like a nice guy I don't mind at all."

"thanks." robin said letting out the breath, he had been holding in for what seemed like forever.

"hey! Maybe you can share the lensomog with her." that idea suddenly popped into sky fires head.

"what's that?" robin asked.

"something you'll have to fight trekind'r for he's wanted to share that moment with her since before I could remember."

"hey… Um… can you tell me what's up between star and that grassfire guy anyway?"

"nothing he has just always had… what is that again? Oh yes the hots for her."

Robin had to stop himself from laughing it sounded so weird coming off sky fire's tongue. Robin smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"hey have you ever done any work in a superhero group before?"

"no but if its any thing like passing a tamarenian bill or trade service than I'd love to try."

Robin smiled as he handed stars brother a piece of paper and started to explain how to work it. They soon started laughing and having about as much fun as the rest of everyone. Robin had made up his mind he was going to like these tamarenains here. All of them aside from trekind'r that was.


	6. skyfires certain someone

Surprisingly the rest of the titan's night went on without any crime. Leaving them, time to get to know there guests better.

After five rounds of competition between cyborg, Beast Boy, and ocean fire on the game station the boys came down from there sugar high. Then they resorted to relaxing on the couch. Now and then sharing their fare share of scary and embarrassing stories.

On the other side of the common room were Starfire, raven, and the other guests, excluding her older brother, talking away. As the night went on grassfire had moved his arm from around stars waist to just by his side and his hand that had been holding hers to his lap. Letting robin sigh in relief, maybe he did not have to hit him.

As robin finished his crime reports and talked away with stars brother he had kept a close eye on the activity going on between Starfire and grassfire. Just in case, he had to internee if grassfire went in for a kiss or moved closer. He ignored the laughter from sky fire as he looked on from the corner of his mask.

"Are you going to spy on them all night?" he heard sky fire ask him as he turned back to face stars brother.

"I might." he said with a smirk as he again pushed away his work, thinking he had finished enough for tonight.

"Don't worry about it, Starfire was more fun loving back on tamarenian, she would never fall for a workaholic."

Robin ran his green-gloved hand through his gelled and spiked up hair and grumbled, "That's what I'm worried about."

Before sky fire could make another remark towards the leader, they began to hear bounty's of laughter coming from the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me man and you stayed with the girl?" cyborg managed to choke out as he held his stomach and laughed harder as ocean fire nodded a yes.

"I know I know, but hey she was cute but it only worked out for a couple weeks." ocean said with a smile as he turned back to look at his older bro.

"Do you remember that girl that galfore had as a suitor for me?"

Sky fire smiled back and said, "Which one?"

"The first one I swear she was as dumb as a floornop, kind of like kor." he replied teasingly.

(A/n, for a picture of a floornop check out the episode betrothed and I am not sure if I spelled floornop right by the way)

Starfire placed her hand on her breastplate and pretended to look offended. Although they all could plainly see that, she was trying to hold back her giggles.

"Hey! Kori is not dumb… Just ditzy." grassfire joked as he looked back to Starfire and playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"Trekinr'd you're a clorbag!" dipfire jumped in as she leaned over the table. Coming away from her conversation with raven.

Even though raven had no idea, what a clorbag was, just like the other teen titans. She could not help the small smile that graced her lips before she pulled her midnight blue hood over her face.

Robin laughed along with everyone else before turning back to sky fire, "have you had a suitor?" he asked.

"No I'm just waiting for… A certain someone."

"Would that someone be sitting across the room?" ocean fire asked with a smirk. As he visibly gestured his head towards dipfire who had again started another conversation with Starfire and raven.

"Shut up." sky fire threatened through clenched teeth as he looked over his shoulder back to dipfire to make sure she was not listing

Ocean fire cocked an eyebrow at his brother. He knew of course that sky fire wasn't that good at being social but he never knew he was that scared at telling someone he had intense feelings for them. Ocean had seen his brother talking to robin earlier that day. Why couldn't sky fire do that with everyone he meet? Especially the girl he was interested in.

Trying to help ocean fire called, "hey dipfire over here! Sky fire has to ask you something."

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned on the couch to get a better view of sky fires reaction; they of course had heard the whole thing.

Sky fire stuttered and stumbled over his words as a blush crept over his cheeks all the ways to his ears.

"A a are you umm… h hungry?" he finally sputtered out as robin hit him on his back making sky blurt out his question.

"Sort of, thanks for asking …I guess." dipfire said with a quizzical look, but never less she smiled back at him.

"Friends I have the feeling of sudden that I have done the forgetting." Starfire all of a sudden piped up from the table.

Grassfire raised his arms over his head to stretch. "You'll remember" he said with a yawn, "but now that sky mentions it I could for something to eat."

"The pudding of unbridled joy!" Starfire suddenly yelled as she sat quickly up out of here chair placing her hands firmly on the table.

"Hey star don't ya mean the pudding of happiness?" Beast Boy asked as he sat up to along with cyborg.

"That too." star said with a nod towards them.

"I'll help you get It." robin said as he hopped out of his chair. Causing grassfire to laugh, as it slowly toppled over towards sky fire that jumped out of the way.

Robin ran his hands over his face. Could he ever do anything right?

He could not totally regret what happened for as soon as it did Starfire left trekind'r side to go check up on him.

First going to her older brother, in a motherly fashion she asked him if he was alright. When she got an ok she turned around to robin, a small blush crept over her cheeks,

"Are you unharmed?" she asked as she became more interested in the boots on her feet, as she rung her hands together, than robin.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said as he brushed the pretend dust off one of his shoulders trying to at least look less embarrassed at the situation.

"Ok then." cyborg said giving robin a knowing grin before looking around the room, "now that everyone happens to be fine, we can _all_ help our little lady with her pudding of what ever."

"Thank you dearly friends."

"Is there going to be real food severed tonight to?" raven asked in a monotone as she put her hood down.

"Your not interested in something tamarenian?" ocean fire asked with a wink towards the witch.

Making her blush at him before she looked towards dipfire, who gave her a friendly smile then over to Starfire who blushed and smiled.

" That's it raven will not be interested with anything tamarenian for the rest of the your visits here!" Beast Boy yelled making himself a fool in front of everyone.

" I mean if she doesn't want to be that is." he mumbled to the room.

" I will get the pudding." Starfire announced to the room, as she left the spot she had taken and went to the kitchen. Only to come back later on with large bowls to lie out.

The noise caused everyone to look at her trying to balance the five huge bowls together. Robin and grassfire came over to her side each grabbing a bowl to help her out.

When everything was set down on the table and the tamarenains began to feast. Raven along with Starfire went into the kitchen to make something else.

Grassfire however spared some time away from eating to pull the boys away to say with a mischievous smile.

" Thanks for the decorations."

Hearing him from across the room dipfire smiled.

"Yeah thanks there great." she said.

Robin almost believed that grassfire really just wanted to thank him but as he looked back, trekind'r had that scary smile on his face and his arm back around stars waist.

" That's it he's on my list." robin said to his friends through clenched teeth.

He was going to make sure he knew what grassfire was up to.

-------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this is just a bridge chapter before all of the action comes out. Hoped you liked it. In addition, you now what to do, review! You can criticize but only if it will help me out with my writing. **


	7. the way starfire talks

**Ok so there's some plot unraveling in this but not much… ok only a bit but if you do find the parts good for u, so read on! :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dude you have a list?" Beastboy called as he ran to catch up to robin that was already walking towards the table.

"Yeah man that's not creepy at _all_." cyborg stated sarcastically from the kitchen as he grab the ribs Starfire, under ravens supervision, had preheated.

"What of robin is not the creepy?" Starfire asked as she sat down, with her plate of next day ribs. Not to mention a bowl of tamarenian pudding that she had forgot about earlier.

"Nothing Starfire, don't bother with such idiots," raven added through clenched teeth.

Not a second to late grassfire showed up with his personal bowl of the pudding of happiness. He happened to sit down on Star fire's right side making her smack dap in the middle of robin and him. Not a pretty dinner placement my friends.

-----------

As the night went on robin sat in his seat not having anything for dinner. Every now and then, he would slowly rock back and forth. His jaw set in a fighting manner when he looked towards grassfire. Of course, a side of him, the Richard side, wanted to believe that grassfire and Starfire were just old friends and nothing more; however, the robin side of him knew better. No friend would show up after three years almost of being apart and become so close so fast. Then the Richard side of him caught himself _again _reminding him that she was a tamarenian and that he did not know how things went there.

_Grrr split personalities are terrible_. Robin concluded in his head as the others went on with their peaceful dinner.

"Friend robin what has admitted you to growl as such?" he heard an angelic voice ask from his side.

"Nothing Starfire just thinking of all the crime reports I have to finish." he replied thinking of the lamest lie that popped into his brain.

"Wow you seem to be always busy, is the poor leader working himself to hard?" grassfire commented in a voice that made robin want to hit him. It sounded as if a first time mother was talking to her three year old.

Starfire of course could see none of the tension between the two boys she called her best friends. Sure robin had been acting a little unusual lately, but then again _that _happened to not be unusual for him.

Grassfire though was a very different case. Back on tamarenian, she remembered him barley even talking to her aside from social gatherings but he was the only one she talked to there her age, making him her best friend. She could not totally be confused though; she had left tamarenian at a young age only to come back scared to be there.

_They happen to say absence makes ones heart grow the fond. Maybe that is the solution to my questioning of grassfire_. Starfire thought to herself as she went off into her own little world. Remembering what terrible things had happened to tamarenian when she was a child. Starfire never even noticed her dear friend cyborg was calling to her.

"Yo star. Little lady you in there?" he called from the other side of the table.

She shook her head of those bad reminders and answered her friend.

"Yes cyborg is there something I can be of assistance with?"

"Yeah babe you can tell me if you like your decorations or not, I haven't heard you say a word about them, I need to know if there whack." the half robot concluded.

Starfire never less had not yet mastered slang, his comment caused her to tilt her head side ways and let the word roll off her tongue.

"Whack?" she copied.

Seeing it as his time to pull in robin opened his mouth to explain to her. However, he was cut off by trekind'r, which happened to say just the wrong thing.

"Its slang kori, your brothers and I learned it from a brave trade's man on Lousjump a long time ago/ that along with the art of English but I see your dear robin hasn't fixed all of your problems in speaking it."

That's it! This trekind'r person was one word away form being thrown across the table by robins own hands.

"I happen to like the way Starfire talks!" he almost yelled through clenched teeth trying to keep his voice at a normal level.

"Don't we all! Ok then who else loves this great pudding kor made?" ocean fire suddenly interjected as he shot up from he's seat.

He looked down signaling with his eyes to his brother to cut in and save them a brawl between the two men.

Taking the hint sky fire sat up as well, "I know I do." he commented making ocean fire cock an eyebrow at him, anything but that would have worked in this situation.

He looked over at his brother and couldn't help but laugh, he tried to cover it with his hand but it was no use. Eventually sky fire joined in his laughter too filling the tower.

"Man what was that?" ocean fire asked as he sat back down.

"I have no idea I just said the first thing that came into my head."

Sky fire said as he too sat back down. Taking time to gaze back to robin and grassfire's part of the table. As ocean fire, thought it would the commented had made them come away from their fight and laugh too.

In a way, I guess you could say sky fire rather envied his little brother. Ocean fire always knew what to say and when to say it, a skill sky fire never quite acquired. He happened to be much better at his work then his social life. Sure, he talked to tamarenains all the time but those tamarenains where business men, who he worked with so he could be grand ruler some day. He mostly busied himself with his papers usually. When the work ran out though sky had no idea what he was up against, I guess that's one of the reasons why you could say he kept his brother around with him. That and the fact they were the only two of the royal family who had the guts to run from there planet. A feeling of being called washed over him.

"Sky fire, sky, sky." beast boy said in an annoyed tone as he leaned over the table to look over cyborg and ocean fire.

"Huh what?"

"Geez what is it with aliens and going off into their own little worlds?"

That comment however caused everyone to abruptly stop what they were doing and turn their heads in his direction. The room silencing at a halt from the once noisy chatter. Beast boy could literally feel his cheeks growing warmer, as he began to sweat a little. He couldn't believe he had done it again, beast boy begged or attention from anyone. Nevertheless, as soon as he got it was always for a bad cause.

"Eh I mean… of course… Umm… No hard feelings?" beast boy finally managed to squeak out the last part of his somewhat apology. He shrugged his shoulders together and put his head in between them as he sunk down in a look of defeated.

Beast Boy looked over the table again it seemed every one was ok with what he had said now. They had turned back to what they were doing before showing no hurt feelings. I mean after all it was just a little slip up right?

Soon enough beast boys' eyes landed on robin. He was giving him the hardest of all stares. That however was understandable though, after all he was in love with one of the alien's beast boy supposedly offended.

"Excuse me beast boy I thought you had something to ask me?"

The call from sky fire made beast boy remember what had been on his mind before.

"Oh yeah you and me and the other guys should go to CY's new game room after this." he said as he nudged cyborg's metal arm with his elbow as he mentioned the game room.

Sky fire shrugged he really had never heard of a game room. He almost had the thought to protest but as he looked at his brother he knew ocean fire had a feeling he would turn them down. Determined to prove his younger brother wrong for once he agreed to join the group.

The rest of the titan's dinner was uneventful; the boys left early to go to their home made arcade, even robin had agreed to come along. The girls had stayed in the kitchen to finish up their talking; well you couldn't really say the girls for grassfire had opted to stay with them. Much to robins disliking but he learned to deal with it. Also raven had taken him aside and convinced him that she would make sure he didn't pull anything, not that he would with all the other girls around. Robin whispered a short goodbye to them and ended up disappearing behind the automatic doors.

He walked all the way down the hallway until he could no longer hear the girls' voices from the other side of the door.

------------------------

"Woo I never thought that the game room would be that much of a hit." cyborg commented as he and the rest of the guys exited the room and walked down the hallway in the direction to the kitchen. They had been playing in it up until the sun came down and had thought that by this time the others had already fallen asleep. Little did they know they were partially wrong. For as they walked down the hall and through the automatic doors there was Starfire and grassfire, coming the same way from the left side.

There went robin's emotions again, he wanted to tumble grassfire down to the ground and take a rough hit to the side of his jaw but robin knew Starfire would never forgive him for such an outburst like that. The reason robin had these flailing emotions was because again of grassfires hand placement. Trekind'r currently had Starfire swung around his hips as he gripped her ankles. Star made robin even more mad at them, or rather himself for allowing it, she had hers hands clasped together on his chest as she leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek with her own. Some of her vibrant red locks spread over on to his face not that you could tell because of his red hair.

"Um star.. What cha doing?" robin asked in a voice that came out a little more worried than he had hoped it would.

As she heard his vice her head shot up from the crock of his right shoulder.

" Oh friend robin, I have become much tried and grassfire was ever so nice to give me a ride."

" Hey guys where is everyone else?" ocean fire suddenly had the idea to ask.

"Them? Oh they left a while ago to sleep," grassfire paused to look over to robin " I hope you don't mind peacock but my little kor her showed them to the extra rooms."

For a minute robin didn't know what made him more infuriated the fact that this man had called Starfire his or the fact that the same man had also called him… was that peacock?

"No no I don't mind, nice job star." he replied with a grin towards her causing her to blush immensely.

"Ok well…. We're just, I don't know slip off so this is less awkward for me and bb." cyborg said as he grabbed beast boy's shirt collar and slowly began to slide on one foot off to their rooms just up a level and down the hall.

"Um yeah I think we should do that too you two have any idea where we can sleep?" sky asked.

"Of course brothers! Grassfire and robin and I will be glad to give you the chambers of night to sleep in."

"Hey just get sky fire a night in dip fire's room and he'll be happy."

"Ocean fire!" sky fire couldn't handle it any more he was tried of his brothers teasing. It wasn't his fault that she had the greatest smile and the nicest personality from most girls he meant and the fact that _she _was one of the only women who talked to him. _Great_ this little talk in his head was an awesome self esteem booster, not!

"Ok then well you guys should get some sleep after your hard day come on well show you to your rooms." robin intervened as it seemed his new friend needed to be distracted from his thoughts.

"Yeah what ever come along." grassfire said as he watched Starfire got down from his back so she could grab her brothers hands, then the giddy alien pulled them down the hall way. Robin and trekind'r followed silently behind them.

---------------

Night came soon enough for the ones in the tower that were awake. After Starfire showed them to their rooms she went towards hers. Before she retired she gave a brief and on the cheek kiss to each man she was with. Robin himself got one to his liking, but to his displeasure so did grassfire.

The boy wonder spent about five or six hours tossing and turning in his bed, some times trying to sleep. However no matter how he tried the boy wonder couldn't get a sweet red haired girl off his mind. Soon he flipped over on his white comforter and check the time. '2:57' it read in a large blue glow causing robin to groan.

_Will I get any sleep tonight?_ He thought to him self as he hopped out of bed.

His night time hunger had finally caught up to him. After all having nothing for dinner will do that to a boy.

Robin was sure he looked terrible, his spiked hair even more unruly then it was with gel in it. His eyes had on the mask he made sure to put on when he tip toed out of his room, and his black wife beater was twisted to his right side and his baggy white and blue silk stripped night pants hung lower than usual on him reviling his white boxer briefs.

He made his way all the way to the fridge where he bent down and rummaged through it. His ungloved fingers ran through his onyx locks to smooth them down.

He kept the fridge open for light as he made up his mind and grabbed a bowl and some high sugar cereal. He scattered the pieces of unhealthy breakfast food all on to the counter and jumped himself as he heard a voice call him from behind in the darkness.

"Well well we are keeping late hours aren't we?"


	8. a late night chat

**Thanks for reading :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans if did Starfire and robin would have been together by the second episode.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Batman?!" Robin's eyes grew wide as he stared at the titan's gigantic main screen, where the bat signal was clearly shown. The computer screen shined on the floor and half the couch, the dim light lit up the living room part of the common room.

"Um nope I just put that on just to scare you." the anonymous voice called from the darkness.

Robin turned back to his cereal and began to pick up the scattered pieces that had been tossed on the counter.

"Hey Trekind'r." Robin mumbled as Grassfire stepped into view. This was the one time in his life he was actually wishing his old mentor could have called.

"I like Grassfire better by the way." he pointed out as he moved to the other side of the counter so he could face the leader as he sat down on a wooden stool.

"Alright then Grassfire what do you want? It's freaking three in the morning!"

"Couldn't sleep and I knew you would be down here soon so I decided to come talk to you."

" Wait you knew I would come to the common room?" Robin said as he raised a masked eyebrow.

" Of course I did, don't think I didn't notice you not eating anything for the dinner with us."

All Robin could do was sigh. This conversation was going nowhere fast but apparently, Grassfire came down here just to talk to him. That seemed a little weird in Robins mind.

" and even if I didn't notice it's not like I wouldn't hear about it because it's all Starfire could talk about when I was with her." his tone of voice sounded annoyed. " She talked about how she was worried you wouldn't get nourishment and how you over worked yourself." he finished with a sigh as he rested his head on his palm.

Now that caught Robin's attention, Starfire had been talking about him. After a short period of time, he dismissed the happy thought from his head while he reminded himself that Starfire worried about everyone, even people she did not know personally.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Robin said, the quicker he could get this little chat over with the better.

"Yeah about Kori and you." Grassfire said his expression all of a sudden becoming very serious.

Robin was about to say something back, when some one else asked what they were doing up so late from the titans automatic doors.

The boy wonder would know that voice anywhere it was Cyborg of course. Robin knew that his alarm systems would have picked up movement down in the room and woken him up eventually. Well at least he was on Robin's side if this became a fight over who got Starfire. Not that she was property or something Robin reminded himself.

"Nothing Cyborg just getting something to eat, I uh forgot to have dinner." the leader finished lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck. He would never admit he did not eat because he wanted to keep a close eye on Grassfire.

"Ok then." Cyborg said as he walked over to the two men. You could tell by his voice that he knew there was more to the subject but he did not press anything.

"What about you?" Cyborg turned to Grassfire.

"I couldn't sleep, on tamarenian it's just turning dark out and I don't have the pleasure of being able to adapt to new places as easily as the others do."

"So… about Starfire?"

"Never mind parakeet we'll talk later." with that comment he left not even bothering to turn around. Before he entered the doors, he gave a short wave to the men behind him.

Cyborg and Robin shared a glance together but decided it wasn't worth talking about. Cyborg however had a different thing on his mind. His real and robotic eye's seemed to travel over to the main screen. Grassfire had forgotten to turn off the bat signal. WHich Robin wondered how he got in the first place.

"So Batman called here?"

"I really don't know Trekind'r had it on when I came down." Robins bowl was now full of cereal and he was taking vigorous spoonfuls of it.

"Oh, so if he did would you want to talk to him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Robin asked. Usually they did not get into a conversation about Bruce for this long with out one of the jokesters making a comment on how Robin and he used to run around in tights together.

"Hey man I'm just saying he might be able to… You know… Give you some advice." now Cyborg seemed nervous, he hadn't thought it would take _the _boy wonder this long to take his hints.

" Really Cyborg I have no idea where you're going with this."

" You know maybe he could help you with our Star."

Robin nearly spit out his cereal, it took all of his strength not to laugh aloud right then and wake up the whole tower. One of his friends actually thought that the Batman would be any help to him. Bruce couldn't hold on to a relationship for two days let alone show Robin how to start one. Besides wasn't it Batman who had told him never to get involved with a teammate. Well that warning was clearly thrown out the window when Robin met Starfire.

" You're going to have to trust me cyborg he would be no help he doesn't even want me to get attached to someone."

Cyborg though didn't seem to be buying it. " Oh come on Robin maybe not Batman but Bruce is your adoptive father isn't he?" he stopped so Robin could nod his head. " And what are fathers best at .. Giving advice."

The masked leader opened his mouth to object but only ended up closing it again. He was sure that Batman would be no help what so ever to Robin but what would _Bruce_ say to _Richard_. The silence seemed to long for Cyborg as the boy wonder processed his words.

" Look man I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you later when every ones awake." Cyborg then patted Robin on the back and headed up towards the doors again. On his way out he muttered see ya and set the security again.

The one boy was left alone in the kitchen to think. Cyborg hade had a point, what if Bruce would really help him. He took four or five more bites out of his bowl before dumping the whole thing down the drain.

The leader walked over to the titans screen and looked up at the black haunting bat sign on it. Robin sighed as his hand moved to the off button.

_It might help a little to ask. _Robin thought to himself as his hand clamped down on the button. The screen then turning to an eerie black.

However, he shook his head as he walk out of the common room. He would only make that call if things got more heated between Starfire and Grassfire, Or if he didn't get the lensomog with her.

His breathing was the only noise as he walked the dark hallway alone. Soon enough he reached the elevator and went up to the second floor. He had made sure that he was on the same floor as Starfire when the building was made.

When he got to his room, opened, and shut his electronic sliding door he laid back down on his bed hoping for sleep to come soon. Before he drifted off, he made a mental note to himself to ask Sky fire what a lensomog was later. With one final yawn as his eyes grew heavy Robin reached out, grabbed the picture of Starfire, and set it on the small table beside his bed facing towards him so it was the last thing he saw before sleep over took him.

----------------

The boy wonder vigorously rubbed his eyes, the bright sun was unbearable this morning. It made no difference to him however for he never took off his mask last night. After he realized that, he was just rubbing cloth he yawned and got into a sitting position on the side of his bed.

After yawning again and cracking his back several times he finally arose enough to get ready for the day.

Couldn't he just stay trapped up in his room? He really didn't want to be any where around Grassfire today. However, as always he was reminded that he was the leader of the teen titans and he couldn't just stay locked up in his room. Even though he had done it many times before.

When he got to his closet, he spared a loving glance to a uniform that occupied the far back. Back when he had left to find the true master he guessed that someone on the team got the thought that it would be fun to dress up in his uniform. His first guess had been Beast Boy and by now, he knew he was probably right.

The costume the Raven had worn he had just washed as it seemed simpler. Nevertheless, Cyborg's and Beast Boys had been a different situation, Cyborg hade stretched his tight fabric so far the only logical thing to do was throw it out. Even though Beast Boy had done nothing to his costume he still felt it needed to be thrown out because Beast Boy was well … Beast Boy. Star fires nerveless went back into his closet. It wasn't like Ravens where he could wear it again even after a rinse in warm water. For she had cut out the entire stomach part of it.

He just kept it around to remember how cute she had been in his uniform. Not the mask though of course not the mask. It would cover up her eyes and since robin usually got to see the great green orbs every day now he had no idea what he would do if she covered them up.

He knew that if on any given day if some one got back onto his closet and found it then he would be dead meat. Especially if that some one happened to be Cyborg or Beast Boy. Yet he still kept it for some odd reason.

Over and over again he had mentally told himself that keeping it just to look at it his closet was a little on the stocker side and only proved him to be overly obsessed with the alien princess.

Then again, he got that way with everything else that came into his brain. He would obsess over it until he found his solution.

Starfire though was some thing he couldn't figure out just by thinking about her. She always looked on the bright side of things and didn't lose hope in anyone. Of course, she had to be full of second chances for if she wasn't then he had no idea what he would still be doing in her life. Any normal person would have gotten rid of him a long time ago but Starfire always showed up back at his door with an apology of her own when he owed her one and she would always leave him with a short sentence that would make him think all night long.

Robin knew that if Grassfire got Starfire then that lucky alien would have no idea at all what he had gotten. Worst of all if Starfire fell in love with Grassfire rather than he then he would have to watch them be together everyday at the tower. This morning he wouldn't even let his brain entertain the thought that she could possibly fly back to tamarenian after her party if they got closer.

Gradually he made his way into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and re gelled his mussed black onyx hair.

" Friend Robin I was doing the wondering if you had awoken from your slumber yet." Robin heard right as he stepped out of his personal bathroom.

" Yeah Starfire just give me one sec ok." he couldn't help it even her voice and the fact she was checking on him made him giddy.

After he realized he was grinning like a mad man he stopped him self and resumed his regular tight jaw look. Real men were _not_ supposed to get giddy because of their crushes! No matter how smitten they where. Then he thought it over and remembered his name was the boy wonder not man wonder.

Once it was ok to smile, again he took out a perfectly good uniform and got dressed into it in two seconds tops. (A/n lol anybody remember the teen titans movie, he changed in front of every one and it only took him like a second, some one got some tips from Superman)

He ran back into his bathroom to give himself a final look over knowing that Starfire would be right there waiting for him. She always waited for him in the morning, which was of course when they were not watching the sunrise or set together.

After his boots huge steel boots were tied, he walked over to the door and opened it. There was what Robin really didn't want to see.

Grassfire was holding on to Star fire's waist with one hand and the other hand was preoccupied with playing with a loose strand of her hair.

Robin could not take it anymore he didn't care how much of an idiot it would make him look like nor did he know what in the heck was going through his own brain. However as soon as he saw they together so close something in him snapped.

As the door opened Robins, eyes widened and he lunged in Grassfire's direction taking him by surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**I always wondered what Bruce would do for Robin so I decided to find a solution in this chapter. **

**Its not that good but the more I read it the more I liked it so I kept it this way :D.**


	9. your brothers are redoing our roof

Robin couldn't even think his mind was to excessively clouded for that to happen. He knew he lunged at Grassfire but when he did, the only images that came into his head were of Grassfire holding Starfire that way. He simply could not stand it any longer.

The boy wonders eyes were wide through his mask and his hands and arms were spread out so he could grab a hold of his prey, grassfire, better.

He was that close, only about three more inches and he would have had him but something pushed him back against the wall.

It was not grassfire however. The grip was a lot gentler than robin would have thought trekind'r would have had in a fight. He turned his head to the side and blinked two times, his eyes had been too wide for to long and had begun to dry out.

Once he could see again he looked up and saw no other than cyborg. The half man half robot kept him held against the wall well he held a smirk on his face. After scowling at his teammate, he looked past him.

Starfire had Grassfire held against the wall, clearly with her alien strength. His hands had lit up with a dark blue glow matching his breastplate stone (A/n sorry I forgot to put that in earlier.). He must have been just as ready to fight Robin as Robin was to him.

Star did not know who to be mad at more. Robin for trying to start the fight, or at grassfire for actually wanting to fight her other best friend. She tossed confused looks at grassfire in front of her and then back to robin behind her.

Giving up on who to choose as her victim slowly she lowered hold on grassfire and let her shoulders slump before sighing and bringing them up again.

" friends when you two are _both_ ready to do the explaining to me of why you started acting like such clorbag's to each I will be waiting down stairs in the room of common."

Once she left robin let out the breath had been holding. The second he acted out on a limb, he got Starfire mad at him. Now he knew why he kept over analyzing everything.

When he saw her, again he knew he would have to explain but what was he to say?

_Sorry I tried to kill the person who had his hands all over you but hey I just love you that much to act like a lunatic if I see you with some one else. _The boy wonder thought to him self in disgust. Yeah robin real way to sweep her off her feet.

"Well then guys I got a pity case to tell Starfire about getting attacked by the one and only robin so I got to go."

Both robin and cyborg shot him a stern glare as he was leaving. Soon cyborg chuckled aloud after he dropped robin to the floor.

He dusted his hands together a few times and then gave robin a hand up.

"Wow and to think for a sec there man I actually thought he was cool." cyborg said when robin ran his hands through his newly spiked hair.

"Yea I know how you feel cy." robin muttered.

A gleam of amusement flashed through cyborg's real eye. "So it's been only one day and your already trying to kill or company?"

The boy wonder put his fingers on his temples and rubbed them, "yeah well if we didn't have such a jerk for company I wouldn't have tried."

"I knew this was gonna happen, you know the lashing out at him for flaunting little lady around…. And you know the whole jealousy thing for you."

Robin's face felt a flush go through it and his cheeks all of a sudden became very warm, he was going to object or fight back. However, he knew that it was true _the_ boy wonder was jealous, completely and utterly jealous.

"Speaking of knowing…you just knew I was going to go nuts this morning?" he was eager to change the subject.

" not exactly raven did she transported me and star up her and said to stop you so you wouldn't act like a complete idiot in front of Starfire, that or hurt yourself."

"_Great_… Well I guess I can handle the whole idiot thing on my own huh?"

"All the time man." cyborg said with a laugh. "So you want to go for one on one up on the roof? Or would you rather finish your murder plans?"

This really got both of them laughing on their way up to the roof.

"And they actually let me on the right side of the law."

Cyborg gave robin a shake on the head while they were laughing it was one of the reasons liked being taller than his leader. It allowed him to tease him as an older brother would.

Once they were on the roof, robin had to rub his eyes three times to get used to the sight and cyborg let out a long whistle.

It appeared that their entire roof had been redone. There were many round tables spread out on the roof. They had white tablecloths on them and long wide strands of purple silk cloth that were attached randomly on the sides of the white. Though no pin or a kind of attachment was shown on them.

Brown chairs where put around each table, they had a stenciled in writing on them that looked like it was tamarenian words.

It looked as though a ball would be going on that night, as the workers finished there jobs and a cold wind blew past.

Some how who ever had put this up had four poles that went into the roof and rose up straight to hold on to strands of white Chinese lanterns and clear cylinder bulbs that were strung along over every ones heads.

Just low enough so it seemed that as an illusion you could reach up and grab them but too high for anyone to hit them with their heads. That was unless they were flying to high.

(A/n if I am not explaining this right for you I went for something like the end scene in maid of honor and if you had not seen that then deal with this then sorry: D).

Out of no where sky fire showed up holding the roll of the streamers that cyborg and beast boy had put up earlier. They still happened up in the common room.

He gave them a wave before unrolling the stands and putting them up along the lights and lanterns.

"Dudes who set all of this up?" cyborg asked.

"I'm guessing it was our company cyborg." robin said as he walked forward from on table to the next. His gloved hands gently slid over the fabric of the cloths as he went by and admired who ever work.

"And you would be right, me and sky just decided to chip in this morning."

Robin looked behind him and saw ocean fire who was twirling a chair on one of its legs before he stopped it and sat down.

"You mean I did, you just sat there and told every one how good it was working." sky fire commented as he flew over to ocean fire and playfully knocked him out of his chair.

"Hey that's helping for me!" he said in the same joking voice as he got up and rubbed his arm he fell on.

"Oh hey robin."

"Yeah sky fire."

He shook his head with a smile. "My sister came up here earlier she was pretty upset maybe you should go see her before grassfire does anything worse."

As the leader turned to leave cyborg patted him on his back and said, "Good luck man!" before shoving him out the door and to the stairs.

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Robin tried to keep his mind off his nervousness but he just couldn't. This was Starfire were talking about how could robin not be nervous. Sure she was sweet and naïve but have you seen her mad side. He did not want to repeat what happened when they were stranded on the alien planet.

He would not have much more long to think about it because as soon as he entered the common room Starfire whirled up to him and enclosed him in a loving hug. Not a bone crushing one but something gentler, the boy wonder could get used to these.

"Um star… not that I don't like it but what's going on?" he said as he hugged her back by taking her waist in his hands.

"Oh sorry I was as they say overwhelmed for a moment." she pulled away and blushed slightly as she fiddled with a stand of her hair and refused to look at him again.

"So…," robin replied trying to get her to continue.

"Sorry friend robin I was just so excited you and friend grassfire do not hate each other."

"What?" last time he checked they did.

Out of no where grassfire popped up behind Starfire. "I explained it all dude." he said with a smirk.

Robin though couldn't be as cocky; he nervously fiddled and pulled at his collar.

"Yes he has informed me that you must have merely tripped and there's was nothing of the bad sort going on between the two of you."

"I did?" he asked in disbelief, he looked back to grassfire who was still smirking and he caught on. " oh Yeah of course I did tripped; you know how clumsy I can be star."

In the faint distance you could her raven fake a cough, which was as close to a laugh as you would get.

"That is great I'm sure," Starfire said as she held out her hands and took both grassfire's and robins in hers, "that you two will get along fine."

"Yeah kori why don't you go a check out the roof I'm sure your brothers are almost done." grassfire said with a smile as she looked over to him.

"Oh what a splendid idea." and with that she was off. Dropping robin's hand that happened to all of a sudden become very cold without hers.

He was just about to walk off hoping he could catch Starfire on the roof and talk to her there but before he would some one grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. As he turned around he was trekind'r and he pulled his wrist back. Earning a chuckle from the alien.

"What you're not going to interrogate me on why I covered for you?" grassfire said with a smug look.

"Fine why'd you do it." the leader said returning an even firmer glare than this morning.

"Look I did it to apologize."

"Yeah yeah sure." robin said as he turned to leave but as the words processed in his mind he turned back around to shot a confused look at grassfire.

"What?"

"To apologize I'm sorry I've been a jerk, it's just that I don't like giving up things that are mine."

That hit a nerve with robin, how could grassfire _ever_ think that Starfire belonged to him?

"Starfire isn't yours grassfire." he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Well you know I thought she would be after we we're engaged for at least a year before she was taken."

So many thoughts raced through robins head like a humming birds wings a they flew. But one word caught him off guard and it happened to be the last possibly word he would want to hear about Starfire and another man were ….. Engaged.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

So this is it for now sorry it took me so freaking long I lost my inspiration and became obsessed with channy and seddie. But there's more to come, although with school and me having to help with my cousins wedding in a week it might take a while.

so has grassfire turned good? will robin freak out? why don't u hit the lonely button down there and tell me :D


	10. authors short note

**Dear readers and reviewers,**

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. It's due to the reason that my computer broke down and I'm currently only getting internet at a friends house. So this note is to tell you if your waiting for the next chapter never worry. I'll have a new computer very shortly and then I'll add a second chapter up during the holidays. **

**Thank you all very much for reading this far! ****J**


End file.
